IF I CAN
by noname-ssi25
Summary: Shortfic / CHANHUN BROTHERSHIP /SEWOL ACCIDENT
**Tittle: IF I CAN**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol As Hyeong (25 tahun)**  
 **Park (Oh) Sehun As Dongsaeng (16 tahun)**

 **Other Cast:**

 **All member Exo**

**Summary:**  
 **"Jika Aku bisa, Aku akan memelukmu sebelum Kau pergi.**  
 **Jika Aku bisa, Aku tak akan mengizinkan Kau pergi.**  
 **Jika Aku bisa, Aku akan ... Aku akan... A... Aku... Akan... "**

 **GENRE: Brothership, Family, Sad, Friendship**

 **Warning: typo everywhere.**

**Fanfiction saya buat karena curhatan teman BBM saya, Indah Mareta, anak KHS yang sedih karena Kapal feri Sewol tenggelam pada 2014 silam, sedikit terlambat memang tapi ya sudahlah ya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PJY Writer present**

 **If I Can**

Remaja berkulit putih bak salju, sedang merajuk pada kakaknya, Remaja itu hanya mengaduk makanannya saja, sedangkan Kakaknya nampak sibuk dengan telephonnya serta sesekali menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya.

"Iya, seperti yang sudah dijanjikan dulu", Pria tampan yang berstatus sebagai kakak masih menempelkan telephon genggamnya di telinga, "ya... Besok aku akan menyusul ke Canada, Aku yang akan mengurusnya sendiri".

Prakk!

Si Adik membanting sendok yang dia gunakan untuk mengaduk makanannya tadi ke piring, membuat sang Kakak terkejut, Si Adik segera beranjak pergi ke kamarnya, membuat sang Kakak menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku akan menelfon lagi nanti", Sang Kakak segera menyusul Sang Adik yang dipastikan merajuk itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Park Sehun?", Sang Kakak membuka pintu kamar Adiknya dengan perlahan, nampak di pandangannya, Sang Adik tengkurap sambil membenamkan Wajahnya dibantal, Ia tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri ranjang adiknya, duduk pinggiran ranjang dan membelai rambut adiknya dengan pelan, "Sehunie? Kau marah hm? Baiklah... Baiklah... Hyeong tidak akan membahas pekerjaan jika dirumah".

Remaja yang dipanggil Park Sehun itu, menelentangkan badannya menghadap sang kakak, "Chanyeol Hyeong janji? Aku akan bicara masalah serius sekarang", Sang Kakak, Park Chanyeol, atau biasa di sapa Chanyeol itu menngangguk dengan semangat.

"Aku akan ikut liburan ke Jeju boleh? Dan itu besok, Aku sudah membayar lunas semuanya jadi mau tak mau, Hyeong harus mengizinkannya", Sehun berujar tanpa jeda, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Baiklah Hyeong izinkan, bagaimana Hyeong bisa melarang jika kau meminta izin setelah menghabiskan uang Hyeong hm?", Chanyeol mencubit hidung bangir Sehun, "Kau akan naik apa besok? Pesawat?", tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun menggeleng, "Kami akan melakukan perjalanan Air Hyeong, Kami akan melakukan perjalanan berhari-hari dan menginap di Kapal, itu pasti sangat seru Hyeong, seperti di film titanic hehehe", Sehun menjelaskan dengan riang, Chanyeol merasa ada yang mengganjal dihatinya, ada sesuatu yang mendorong Chanyeol untuk melarang adiknya pergi, tapi melihat bagaimana bahagianya Sehun, Chanyeol menepis perasaannya.

"Baiklah, Apa kau sudah menyiapkan segala kebutuhanmu? Mau Hyeong bantu?", tanya Chanyeol, Sehun menggeleng dengan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan Semuanya dengan JongIn dan Baekhyun", jelas Sehun, "Jadi Hyeong tidak perlu repot-repot membantuku."

"Baiklah-baiklah sekarang Kau istirahatlah, Agar besok kau bisa fit saat berangkat", Chanyeol membaringkan Sehun.

"Malam ini aku ingin menghabiskan malam bersama Hyeong, kita main game bersama, mau kan Hyeong? ", Chanyeol nampak berpikir keras, tapi itu tentu saja hanya untuk menggoda adiknya yang manis, "Ayolah Hyeong～～, siapa tahu saja ini terakhir kalinya kita bersama-sama"

DEG!

"Kau bicara apa Oh Sehun? Jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu lagi mengerti?", detak jantung Chanyeol meningkat

"Baiklah, makanya Ayo kita main bersama Hyeong～～" 

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka kini, bermain game bersama hingga larut malam, tertawa, bercanda, saling menggoda dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya.

"Hyeong? Apa Hyeong sudah punya pacar?", tanya Sehun, mereka kini berbaring di karpet depan televisi, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 dini hari.

"belum, Hyeong harus mengurusmu dulu, setelah kau lebih dewasa dari sekarang, Hyeong akan berkencan dan menikah, memiliki keluarga sendiri, kalau Hyeong punya pacar sekarang, Hyeong takut akan melupakan adik Hyeong yang sangat manja ini", Chanyeol memiringkan badannya dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Aku sarankan Hyeong harus mulai berkencan, Jangan menunggu aku dewasa, semakin aku dewasa maka Hyeong akan semakin tua juga, Aku khawatir tidak ada yang mau dengan Hyeong hehehe"

Entahlah, bukannya tersinggung Chanyeol malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun memandang wajah adiknya dari samping dengan intens, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak sendiri, "Park Sehun... jangan tinggalkan Hyeong, eoh?"

Sehun memandang wajah kakaknya, Sehun sedikit terkejut melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari mata bulat kakaknya, "eih.. Hyeong ini berlebihan sekali, Aku hanya akan berlibur ke Jeju, kenapa wajah Hyeong begitu ketakutan seperti Aku akan pergi ke Surga saja", Sehun tertawa lepas, mengejek kakaknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi cengeng. 

**IF I CAN**

Chanyeol memandang wajah adiknya yang terlelap, kini sudah pukul 4 dini hari, dan Sehun baru saja tertidur setelah mereka bercanda tak kenal waktu, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri harus segera berangkat ke Canada, sedikit tak tega dan tak rela harus meninggalkan Adiknya, apa lagi Sehun akan berlibur panjang, Chanyeol sangat ingin mengantarnya, atau jika bisa Ia ingin ikut berlibur bersama adiknya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, perusahaannya di Canada terkena masalah dan harus Ia sendiri yang turun tangan.

Chanyeol mengecup lama kening Sehun, memandang wajah damai adiknya ketika tidur, Chanyeol enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun, seolah jika Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, Sehun akan menghilang.  
Tapi jam sudah menunjukan pukul 04.30, Chanyeol harus segera menuju bandara karena pesawatnya akan take off pada pukuk 05.00, sekali lagi Chanyeol mengecup kening adiknya dan berlalu tanpa pamit pada Adiknya. 

.  
.

.

.

.

.

Kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.15, Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Pelabuhan Incheon, seluruh Siswa dikumpulkan di pelabuhan dan akan berangkat pukul 06.30 , Sehun memandang keluar jendela mobil dengan sendu, Kakaknya bahkan sudah pergi lebih dulu tanpa pamit padanya. Sehun kesal, tapi apa boleh buat, kakaknya harus bekerja.

.

.

Suka cita menyambut Sehun saat tiba di tempat pertemuan, Sehun segera menuju gerombolan kelasnya.

"Hey yow, Park Sehun!", JongIn -Sahabat Sehun- menyapa Sehun dan mengajaknya Hi Five, Sehun tentu menyambutnya. Disana juga ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Hey Park Sehun, kita akan tidur di lantai tiga asal kau tahu", Baekhyun si Cerewet memberikan Informasi kepada Sehun yang sepertinya datang terlambat.

"Kita berempat satu kamar?", tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo mengangguk, Sehun sedikit melompat menyalurkan kesenangannya.

Gerombolan Siswa Danwon High School mulai memasuki Kapal feri Sewol, keceriaan tak pernah lepas dari mereka, mereka tertawa dan bercanda menuju ruangan mereka masing-masing. Begitupun Sehun, JongIn, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, mereka menuju lantai tiga dan memasuki ruangan mereka. Diruangan itu ada 2 Ranjang bertingkat,  
JongIn segera berbaring di ranjang kanan bagian bawah, Sehun lebih memilih ranjang kanan bagian atas, Baekhyun ranjang kiri Atas dan Kyungsoo ranjang kiri bawah.

"Perjalanan ini sangat mengasyikkan, 4 hari di kapal dan kita masih berlibur lagi di pulau Jeju selama satu minggu, betapa bahagianya hahaha", JongIn menyamankan posisi berbaringnya.

"Ya! Park Sehun? Kau tertidur?", Baekhyun yang ada diranjang atas menoleh ke arah Sehun, mendapati Sehun yang nampak lelap dalam tidurnya, "bagaimana dia bisa tertidur disaat bahagia begini? Bahkan kapal belum bergerak dia sudah tertidur, Aku bahkan terlalu antusias sampai semalaman Aku tak bisa tidur", Baekhyun mulai bercerita.

"Sama Aku juga, ini pertama kalinya Aku naik Kapal sebesar ini", Kyungsoo menimpali cerita Baekhyun.

"Hahaha Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama", JongIn ikut dalam obrolan.

Terdengar pemberitahuan jika kapal akan terlambat berangkat karena ada kabut tebal yang menghalangi pandangan, Kyungsoo merasa ini pertanda buruk.

"Ini bukan pertanda buruk Kyungsoo, ini pertanda baik, bukankah itu tandanya perjalanan akan semakin lama dan liburan kita akan semakin panjang", Baekhyun menyetujui ucapan JongIn.

Akhirnya Kapal berangkat pada pukul 08.30, terlambat 2 jam dari waktu pemberangkatan. 

Mereka bertiga terus mengobrol, sementara Sehun masih pulas dalam tidurnya. seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka memberikan Sarapan. JongIn membangunkan Sehun dan naik ke atas untuk makan bersama, sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun makan bersama diranjang Kyungsoo.

"Ah... meski masakan ini tak seenak makanan Ibuku, tapi Aku bahagia bisa makan di Kapal hehehe", mereka sudah menyelesaikan acara sarapan mereka, mereka melanjutkan Acara ngobrol mereka, dan kali ini Sehun ikut bergabung.

Mereka merasakan kapal mulai bergoyang dan sedikit miring, muncul berbagai teriakan dari berbagai penjuru.

 **"Harap tenang kepada seluruh penumpang, dimohon tetap ditempat dan Jangan bergerak"**

Baekhyun yang akan naik ke ranjangnya sendiri lebih memilih menghentikannya, dan berpegangan erat pada tangga, Kyungsoo terbaring kaku, tak berani bergerak sedikitpun, JongIn masih diranjang Atas, Ia duduk bersila dengan tangan berpegangan erat pada ujung ranjang, sementara Sehun berpegangan erat pada pinggiran ranjang. Kapal itu mulai miring membuat mereka berempat serta penumpang lainnya ketakutan.

JongIn meminjam Handphone Sehun dan mulai merekam kejadian itu, "Kode Blue Red Kode Blue Red, Ini sangat menakutkan, kapal ini mulai mengalami kemiringan, Aku sangat takut.. benar-benar takut".

Kamera Handphone itu masih terus merekam, Kyungsoo mulai menangis , "Aku takut... Aku tidak ingin mati, Aku masih ingin hidup".

 **"Harap tetap ditempat dan jangan bergerak"** , pemberitahuan kembali terdengar.

"Jangan banyak omong dan Selamatkan kami Brengsek!", JongIn berteriak.

"Bahkan Aku masih belum punya pacar, Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana punya pacar, Aku tidak ingin mati", Kyungsoo melanjutkan tangisnya.

"Begitu banyak animasi Jepang yang belum Aku lihat, Aku masih ingin melihat mereka semua, Aku tidak mau mati seperti ini", Baekhyun masih berpegangan erat pada tangga.

"Aku punya banyak mimpi yang belum Aku capai", Sehun menambahkan.

Handphone itu kini merekam wajah Sehun yang nampak sesekali melongok ke arah luar pintu yang terbuka sendiri tadi, Sehun dapat melihat siswa lain yang bergerumbul di pintu kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Hey Park Sehun, lihatlah perjalanan sekolah kita, apa ini sangat menyenangkan?", Sehun tersenyum paksa ke arah JongIn yang masih merekam dengan Handphone milik Sehun, "Apa itu yang kau bawa?", Sehun menunjukan Pelambung di tangannya.

Sehun mengambil Alih rekaman itu, Ia merekam JongIn yang panik karena Handphonenya ada di ranjang bawah dan Ia tak berani bergerak turun.

"Hey haruskah Aku menelfon Ibuku untuk mengirimkan pesan terakhir?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tak ada Sinyal yang masuk ke Handphon kita", Kyungsoo nampak mengotak-atik Handphonenya.

"Benarkah itu? Aish benar-benar", JongIn mengumpat, "SELAMATKAN KAMI", JongIn sangat kesal mendengar Suara yang selalu menyuruh mereka tenang dan jangan bergerak, bagaimana mereka bisa tenang jika nyawa mereka dalam bahaya begini.

"Kau bisa mengirim pesan lewat video ini, ini dalam mode merekam", Sehun mengarahkan Handphonenya ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang masih ada di tangga berdehem.

"Eomma Appa.. SarangHaeyo, Aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian", Baekhyun tertawa ke arah kamera, meski hatinya tak bisa tertawa sama sekali.

"Do Kyungsoo apa yang Kau lakukan? Apa kau berusaha mengirim pesan?", Kyungsoo tak menggubris pertanyaan Sehun dan fokus mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya.

"Ya dia sedang menulis pesan terakhir", JongIn menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Bukankah ini benar-benar seperti film Titanic?", Baekhyun menyanyikan Sountrack film itu.

"Aku benar-benar takut, Aku tidak mau mati", ucap Sehun.

Salah satu siswa memasuki kamar Sehun, JongIn, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dengan susah payah Ia menghampiri Sehun, "Hey Park Sehun, rekam Aku, Aku akan menunjukan kalau aku adalah manusia tanpa Gravitasi", nampak di Kamera Siswa itu melorot dan kembali keluar dari kamar Sehun.

"Dimana Kaptennya, Apa yang dilakukan oleh Kaptennya?", Sehun berbicara.

"Eomma Appa Saranghae... Appa Appa Appa", suara JongIn terdengar bergetar.

 _"Aish... resleting pelampungku tak berfungsi bagaimana ini", terdengar obrolan dari luar._

 _"Apa Kau merasa pusing? Darahmu keluar banyak sekali"_

Sehun mulai berbicara, "Hyeong... Aku menyayangimu, jika Aku tidak kembali kau harus tetap bahagia, jangan terlalu keras bekerja dan mulailah berkencan, kau sudah semakin tua Hyeong", Sehun meninggalkan pesan untuk kakaknya, sementar Handphonenya merekam kemiringan kapal yang semakin bertambah, "Untuk Donghae Hyeong yang sedang wajib militer, Kembalilah dengan selamat, rawat kucing peliharaan kita ya, karena aku tak bisa merawatnya lagi. Untuk Yoora Noona, terima kasih sudah merawatku dan Chanyeol Hyeong selama ini, bilang pada Chanyeol Hyeong untuk segera menyusulmu menikah, Semoga kalian hidup bahagia dan Aku akan segera mendapat Keponakan Lucu setelah Donghae Hyeong kembali dari wajib militer", Sehun mengirim pesan juga pada sepupu-sepupunya, "Untuk Nenek, jaga terus kesehatan nenek, maaf Aku sudah lama tak mengunjungimu. Untuk Appa dan Eomma, Sebentar lagi Aku akan menyusul kalian, tunggu Aku. Untuk semua teman- temanku... terima kasih telah menjadi temanku dan mewarnai hari-hariku, Saranghae".

"Park Sehun berikan Handphonemu padaku", Sehun menyerahkan Handphonenya pada Baekhyun, "tunjukan wajah terbaikmu", perintah Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum sangat manis dan menujukan V sign ke arah kamera, "Kau sangat manis, Aku juga akan menunjukkan V sigh ku di rekaman ini", Baekhyun mengerakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengannya ke Kamera dan menggerak-ngerakkannya. "Bolehkah aku meluapkan kekesalanku di rekaman ini Sehun?", Sehun mengangguk saja.

"Hey Kapten! Jika kami mati itu karena Kau! Jika kau tak bisa jadi Kapten lebih baik kau tidur saja dirumahmu! Jika aku bertemu denganmu Aku akan menampar pipimu dengan sangat keras!, Kenapa Aku harus ikut Liburan ini, Kenapa?! Kenapa Aku tidak naik Kapal Ohama saja?! Kenapa Aku naik Kapal Sewol! , Kenapa Aku dan teman-temanku harus mengalami ini semua! Ini semua karena Kau Kapten!", Kemiringan Kapal mulai bertambah, dan lampu di ruangan itu mulai padam.

"Mungkin ini Akhir hidup kami, Ketahuilah bahwa kami sangat menyayangi kalian Semua", Sehun mengakhiri rekamannya.

Dapat Ia lihat Air mulai memasuki ruangan mereka, Sehun dan teman- temannya hanya bisa pasrah saja jika mereka harus meninggal, Meski mereka telah menggunakan pelampung, Suhu Air yanfa dingin bisa membekukan mereka. 

.

.

.

.

PRANG!

Gelas minum di hadapan Chanyeol tiba-tiba terjatuh saat Ia akan mengambilnya. Chanyeol kini sedang meeting bersama para pemegang Saham di salah satu Cabang Perusahaannya di Canada. Hati Chanyeol tak tenang, entah kenapa Konsentrasinya buyar dan fikirannya hanya terfokus pada Sehun.

Salah seorang Sekertaris Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang meeting dengan mata Sembab dan menghampiri Chanyeol, "Sajangnim, Kapal Feri yang ditumpangi Tuan Sehun dan temannya Terbalik di perairan Mokpo", bisik Sekertaris itu.

DEG! , Nafas Chanyeol naik turun dan Ia segera keluar dari ruangan meeting itu, meninggalkan kebingungan di wajah para pemegang Saham Itu, Sekertaris Chanyeok yang lain meminta maaf jika Meeting ini harus dibatalkan karena keluarga Presdir mereka mengalami musibah.

.

Chanyeol mendarat di Incheon Airport setelah melakukan perjalanan menyebrang Benua dari Canada. Saat tiba dirumahnya, Chanyeol menangis melihat karangan bunga tanda bela Sungkawa berjejer dihadapannya, Memasuki Rumahnya tampak Foto Sehun sedang tersenyum manis, didepan Foto ada Banyak Bunga kuning tanda penghormatan.  
Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya, Adiknya pasti belum mati, ini pasti mimpi. Chanyeol menangis makin keras Saja, Ia memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada Adiknya. Tangis Chanyeol makin keras melihat Adiknya yang ada di peti, wajah itu begitu pucat, dan badan itu begitu dingin saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

"Tidak! Dia bukan Adikku! Adikku masih hidup, kembalikan Adikku, kenapa kalian menukar adikku dengan mayat ini", Yoora -sepupu Chanyeol dan Sehun-, setmrta Suaminya Dongahae segera menenangkan Chanyeol. Meraka tahu Chanyeol sangat terpukul, karena mereka merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka juga sangat terkejut mendengar kabar jika Kapal yang ditumpangi Sepupu kecil mereka terbalik.

"Jika Aku bisa, Aku akan memelukmu sebelum Kau pergi.  
Jika Aku bisa, Aku tak akan mengizinkan Kau pergi.  
Jika Aku bisa, Aku akan ... Aku akan... A... Aku... Akan...", tangisan Chanyeol makin keras mengingat Ia tak mengantar adiknya dan lebih memilih terbang ke Canada, "Sehuna... Sehuna... ", Chanyeol memanggil nama Sehun dengan lirih. Firasatnya dari kemarin ternyata benar, adiknya Akan pergi meninggalkannya, bukan hanya untuk liburan beberapa minggu, tapi untuk selamanya. 

**IF I CAN**

Chanyeol duduk termenung sambil memeluk foto Sehun, matanya sudah membengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. Chanyeol memandang Sosok yang membungkuk kearahnya, salah satu Assistantnya. Chanyeol menerima barang yang diberikan Assistantnya itu, itu adalah barang- barang Sehun. Chanyeol memandang Handphone Sehun yang sudah tidak bisa menyala lagi, Ia bongkar Handphone itu dan mengambil memory Card di dalamnya, memindahkan Memory Card itu ke Handphonenya.

Ia membuka Galeri dan melihat foto-foto Selfi Sehun sebelum menaiki kapal itu. Ada juga foto kebersamaan mereka, Senyum Sehun tak pernah lepas di foto-foto itu. Chanyeol melihat ada sebuah Video dan melihatnya.

Air mata Chanyeol kembali mengalir deras melihat Video itu, itu adalah Video terakhir Adiknya sebelum meninggal, bagaimana mencekamnya situasi di dalam Kapal itu, bagaimana ketakutannya seluruh penumpangnya. Chanyeol menggeram saat mengingat berita yang mengatakan jika Kapten kapal itu kabur lebih dulu tanpa mempedulikan Ratusan penumpang yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Park Sehun, Kau begitu jahat meninggalkan Hyeong sendirian, sementara Kau berbahagia bersama Appa dan Eomma, baiklah.. Aku akan menjalani hariku dengan baik dan segera berkencan", Chanyeol memandang Foto Sehun, "Kau juga harus berjanji akan bahagia di Surga bersama Appa dan Eomma, Saranghaeyo nae Dongsaeng", Chanyeol mengecup foto Sehun dan tersenyum setelahnya, Ia harus hidup bahagia, ya ini demi adik tersayangnya. 

**End**

**Saya sedih lihat Videonya, anak-anak muda kehilangan mimpi mereka, tapi mereka sudah ada di tempat terbaik sekarang.**

 **Review please... ^^**


End file.
